


Bad Touch

by Coileddragon



Series: Love-stuck [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Headcanon Backstory, Marnie is 10, Pedo!Piers, Piers is 20, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coileddragon/pseuds/Coileddragon
Summary: Piers has a lot of bad thoughts about his little sister, but Marnie doesn't seem to mind.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers/Mary | Marnie
Series: Love-stuck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614682
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Bad Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially, my take on the start to the siblings incestuous relationship. I HC Marnie during SwSh as 14, so this takes place 4 years before then.

Piers lay in his bed, wide awake and staring at the ceiling. It had to be some time past midnight, but he didn’t care to check. He just knew it was late, and that he couldn’t fall asleep. Insomnia was nothing really new to Piers; he’d been dealing with it since his and Marnie’s parents had died. But lately, the nights where sleep simply wouldn’t come weren’t caused by whatever mental problems he’d refused to face all those years back. This time, it was Marnie.

Marnie, his sweet little sister asleep in the next room over. Soft and innocent and with no idea how depraved her beloved older brother was. His skin was hot with a frustrating desire that hadn’t left him alone for longer than he would care to admit, but it was getting stronger. He’d find himself looking at the gentle slope of his sisters bare shoulders with lust, eyes trailing down the backs of her milky legs. He’d felt his cock twitch more than once just looking at her, lewd thoughts assaulting him when he’d least expect it.

It was making him feel sick. She was his _sister_ . She was _ten_. 

No one knew, of course. He wouldn’t dare. Beloved Piers, gym leader of Spikemuth, a fucking nonce with a lust for his own blood. It made his stomach clench hard, shivers of anxiety rippling down his bare back. And he constantly told himself he’d never lay a finger on her beyond that of brotherly affection.

 _But where those touches even_ just _brotherly_? The inner voices would ask, cruel in their judgement. He didn’t know the answer to that, terrified that every time he’d grab her arm to catch a fall, every time he’d pulled her into his arms for a hug, that it was actually a dirty secret move to touch her. To feel her soft skin, breathe in her smell, like a wolf scouting out a wounded deer-

He had to do something. 

He was going to end up staying awake all night, drowning in his own self loathing. It would make him irritable. He didn’t want to be short with Marnie tomorrow… 

But the only thing he could think to do was almost as unthinkable as touching her in those temptingly inappropriate ways. 

His cock ached, half hard by the daydreams he kept trying to shove under the rug. If he just got off, maybe he’d be able to sleep, last until another time without thinking about her like _that_. But he’d have to let the thoughts in, embrace them to give himself a sliver of relief. 

Tired eyes stared at the same spot on the ceiling, doing imaginary maths and weighing pros vs cons.

Then he slid his boxers down and pulled out his cock. He grabbed the bottle of lube he kept in his bedside drawer, pouring a small amount on his hand before slicking his member and closing his eyes. 

Part of him still resisted, but the slick heat of his own palm helped encourage the lascivious thoughts. Thoughts of seeing Marnie, nude in the bath, her nipples bright pink against her pale skin, seeing her plush bottom as she stood with soap suds sliding down… He swallowed, breath hitching as she approached him, her body shiny and wet. His eyes trailed down her chest and soft stomach, stopping and appreciating her hairless sex. He looked back up at her face, a soft smile greeting him as she dropped to her knees in front of him and pulling out his cock.

“Marnie…” he whispered, reaching out and caressing her damp hair. She leaned into his touch, small hands stroking her brothers dick as she looked up with lustful eyes. “Fuck…”

His mouth was dry, breathing shakily through his nose as he let the fantasy continue. As she licked the head of his cock, he ran his thumb over the slit, letting out a small moan. She’d take it into her mouth, just the head first, hot and wet.

“Marnie,” he moaned again, encouraging his fantasy sister onward as she took more into her mouth. He was was flushed red as she closed her eyes and began to bob her head.

Piers was already close, thrusting into his fist and hissing his sisters name over and over again. His free hand clenched the bed sheets.

“Fuck… oh, Marnie…”

“Piers?”

The fantasy broke instantly, shattering into a thousand shards of glass as his eyes shot open. Acting before thinking, he yanked his blanket over his exposed crotch and turned to look at his sleepy little sister standing in the doorway. He felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead. How long had she been standing there?

“Marn- w-what are you doin’ up?” he stammered, trying to mask his shame as her blue green eyes shone on him.

“Moropeko wanted a snack.” she replied after a beat of silence. 

She was lying. Although she was young, Marnie had developed a sharp knack for lying on the spot. Piers blamed himself; she didn’t want to add to his struggle, she had told him that before when he’d caught her in a lie. But he’d cared for her long enough to know when she was fibbing. She must’ve heard him… The walls were thin, after all… 

“Alright, well- feed 'im and go back t’ bed.” Piers said with a firm finality.

Marnie looked off to the side and shook her head, instead rushing in and climbing on the bed before Piers could stop her. He recoiled, blanket still clenched tightly over his waist. 

“I know what you were doing,” she started, sitting on her knees and looking at her brother with a neutral expression. He felt his face get hotter, his tongue too thick to say anything in response. She was clever, smart, too smart for her age. But she shouldn’t know about this. About him. “I want to help.”

“Nope! Absolutely not!” Piers barked, voice tumbling out louder than he intended. But she didn’t even flinch. “Y-you need to go to bed. And forget whatever you heard.”

“Big Bro-” the words made his cock twitch beneath the sheet - “It’s okay. I’m not mad. Or scared. I love you-”

“You don’t know what your sayin’, Marnie,” Piers said, his chest heavy with fear, anxiety, elation, self hatred. “I’m- This- Bad. It’s- It’s bad. I need you to go back t’ bed.”

He hadn’t even realized he’d started crying until Marnie reached out and wiped a tear from his cheek. He wanted to recoil, but she placed her soft palm on his cheek and he couldn’t help but lean into it. Raising his hand to hold hers, he turned and kissed the inside of hers.

She needed to leave.

“I think about you sometimes, too,” Marnie said softly. Piers looked at her face. She wasn’t lying, this wasn’t something she was saying for his benefit. She looked ashamed, eyes looking away from Piers. “We’re all we have, ain’t we?”

“That don’t… that don’t make it okay,” Piers replied weakly. 

He didn’t want to make a bad choice.

“Why not?”

“I can’t- we can’t- you’re my sister an’, an’... it’s too much t’ explain.” 

Piers throat was constricting painfully, restricting him from saying everything he needed to. She needed to know this wasn’t a good thing, that she was too young, but all she had to do was turn her watery eyes on him and he felt himself start to crumble.

He’d do anything she asked, and he had, up until now. Some would say she was spoiled, but she deserved it. After everything that had happened… Marnie deserved the world. And he certainly didn’t deserve her.

“Then explain later. Let me help you.”

‘Help’. That’s what she thought she was doing. But this was bad, he knew it was bad. And yet he didn’t stop her as she tugged the sheet from his hand. He watched her almost shyly, the inner screams to stop her falling to a dull roar as he embraced acceptance. It was easier to do than to hold up the defenses. It would have scared him if he wasn’t already drunk in the sight of this happening before him. Not in a fantasy this time…

“You’re too young,” Piers blurted out suddenly, the final feeble attempt to stop her.

“You’re a nonce, aren’t you? Don’t you like that?”

Her smart mouth had him clamp his own shut, embarrassed at how being called exactly what he was made his dick twitch.

Marnie crawled between his legs and he pulled himself up into a seated position. Her nightgown was slipping over one of her shoulders, a size too big since that’s all he could get for her. He reached to tug it back up, but instead long fingers rested against her warm and soft skin, heart fluttering.

She grabbed his cock and he winced. Her eyes fluttered up to him at his flinching, seeking guidance.

“A little gentler.” 

She loosened her grip and began to stroke him with both hands. Piers gave a shuddering exhale, Marnie looking up again to make sure it was a good reaction. Satisfied, she continued to stare at his cock as she worked it.

“F-fuck, Marnie…” he whispered, hand sliding up into her hair and tugging gently.

“What? Am I doin’ okay?”

“Yes, please, keep- keep going.”

She did, her pace beginning to be too slow for him. He thrust his hips up into her hand, hearing her give a small gasp in surprise.

“Sorry,” he breathed. “I’m-I’m close, I need you t’ go faster.”

“What if I put it in my mouth?”

“You don’t hafta-”

But he was cut off as she dipped her head down licked the head of his cock. He moaned a small stream of curses mingled with her name, and she opened her mouth over the tip, her tongue tasting it curiously. He came without a warning, her hot tongue too much.

“Fuck- ‘m sorry, Marnie.”

She had pulled off when he started coming, and as he looked at her face he froze. She had a look of disgust on her face, tongue sticking out with strings of cum dripping down her cheeks and from her open mouth. He pulled her up to him and captured her lips, holding her face to him as he tasted his own seed on her tongue. Her initial apprehension melted quickly, arms wrapping around her brothers neck as they kissed. 

He pulled away and nuzzled into the crook of her neck, holding her close to him. This had been wrong, a bad choice but… Why didn’t he feel as guilty as he should? He felt better, even, illusive sleepiness dragging his eyelids down. He let go of her and looked at her still cum laden face.

“C’mon, should get you cleaned up for bed,” Piers said. She nodded, giving him a smiled. “And… you won’t-”

“Tell anyone?” She finished for him. “No, I’m 10, not thick.”

Piers snorted and nodded. Too clever for her age....

“Piers? I love you,” Marnie said.

“Love you, too, Marnie.”


End file.
